helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~
Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～; Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Commemoration Concert Tour 2012 Fall ~Colorful Character~) is Morning Musume's 2012 Fall Concert Tour. It was held on the 15th Anniversary of Morning Musume's Formation in 1997. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released on March 13, 2013. Setlist Songs are performed by all members unless indicated otherwise. *10/28 Concert only: **Forest Time - Harvest **Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #MC1 #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #VTR #Waratte! You - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Watashi no Jidai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Back Dancers: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #MC2 #Aisareitai no ni... - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Seishun Domannaka - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida Hitoshizuku - Tanaka Reina #Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Back Dancers: Sayashi Riho and Sato Masaki occassionally, while Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki are regulars) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC3 #＊ #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess & Fantasy ga Hajimaru remix #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ & I'm Lucky Girl remix #*OK YEAH! #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #MC4 #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #MC5 #Be Alive *＊: the song changes in every preformance **Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! - Michishige Sayumi & Iikubo Haruna **Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Tanaka Reina **Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Kudo Haruka **Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki and Ishida Ayumi **Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna **Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Sato Masaki **CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Kudo Haruka **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - Fukumura Mizuki **Wakkyanai (Z) **Shabondama **Tsuugaku Ressha Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (Guest appearance) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert to feature Michishige Sayumi as the leader of Morning Musume. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature a 5th Generation Member since GREEN LIVE. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature an 8th Generation Member since Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~. *11th Generation member Oda Sakura was presented at this concert. *The final of day the concert will be on December 15, 2012. The graduations of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin were held exactly 2 years ago on that date. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki participated in the concert as back- up dancers. *GREEN FIELDS and Harvest were the opening acts for the concert on October 28. *Former member Mitsui Aika participated as a guest for the concert. *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the concert. *Kudo Haruka, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna and Tanaka Reina celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. *This is the first Morning Musume tour since the release of 10 MY ME where they have not sung the song "Namidacchi". Concert Schedule Total: 35 Shows Gallery Curr.jpg|Morning Musume with 11 members News large 9467.jpg|Oda Sakura Tumblr mac5awVe581qkx6eso1 500.jpg|Oda Sakura Sakura11thgen.jpg|The winner tumblr_mafz5sLTAX1ryg9qmo3_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance tumblr_mafh4vTOGt1qclfimo1_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113533967.jpg|15th Anniversary img20120916045942148.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045954951.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113537284.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045915731.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei with Tsunku tumblr_mbj8bygmxD1r1261wo1_500.jpg|Namida Hitoshizuku - Reina's Solo tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o2_500.jpg|Promotion truck tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o3_500.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mbjhh5cXpZ1qkf2lho1_500.jpg|Oda Sakura tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo4_1280.jpg|Aisareitai no ni... - 9th Generation tumblr_mbksgyRAtX1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo1_1280.jpg|One•Two•Three tumblr_mbjhd7ywMj1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ ccsmm11.jpg ccsmm12.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayumi's Solo ccsmm4.jpg|Lalala no pipipi tumblr_mbkhuwE6uP1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sato Masaki as Back dancer tumblr_mbkhtgxv4k1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayashi Riho as Back dancer tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo3_1280.jpg|Seishun Domannaka - 10th Generation tumblr_mbksgp5dxO1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbkshuJbYw1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbl6kvFCnv1reqqy6o1_250.jpg 375910_10151248109045482_1012361570_n.jpg|Sato Masaki promoting concert 562026_10151279014250482_1570448318_n.jpg tumblr_maix2lXKJg1rf6yqto1_500.jpg tumblr_mf01ocDPo31qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdq234H6sq1r63vf2o1_500.jpg 317693_10151279013125482_1314201859_n.jpg 598991_10151302347775482_70026929_n.jpg mod_article52755563_50825251d7b1b.jpg tumblr_mafvik6Tv51rttoleo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_mayvlnzgtC1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mct8i2RamU1qa6eh5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mag728v03S1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbxzrd3erU1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcq334NF2w1qiapv1o1_500.jpg 1000px-KHARUKA1.jpg 182551_10151302353855482_2007222713_n.jpg 577271_10151279015090482_1436045552_n.jpg tumblr_mc5e77XLLD1rsxj2qo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcgg6qEjeC1r8ei9so1_500.jpg 30756_10151293873065482_971959952_n.jpg 33853_10151302345400482_1791417542_n.jpg 575282_10151339046990482_1940368620_n.jpg 644649_10151279011770482_1403645586_n.jpg tumblr_mc43ftunRZ1rcf1v4o1_500.jpg 556670_10151340759735482_1722756868_n.jpg tumblr_mbkugs1MeQ1rzrejoo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbxzfpoQzk1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf4g1tG2hF1rzrejoo1_500.jpg mod_article52755563_50824b0d53ac9.jpg tumblr_mbxs0x1m1Z1qa6eh5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mf5jewBJ3s1qiapv1o1_500.jpg 223621_10151293869155482_124891178_n.jpg img2012091718003898.jpg tumblr_mbxp0z0MvD1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_meu28jGEi11qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_me3whgttTS1rdlngno1_500.jpg tumblr_mes05cpaNp1r1261wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2th1VLZD1qiapv1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mf3pbp9JjW1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_me438aixiQ1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mego8gK1il1rf6yqto1_500.jpg tumblr_me43bsYoVd1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_meessjHaPR1qkx6eso2_500.jpg tumblr_me3dlhdB9A1r84hvvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdsw5rjIA11qclfimo1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mbj1ixO0xA1rr0svqo2_500.jpg pVTek.jpg 389404_557465397603613_682440597_n.jpg tumblr_mbl6dlCm011qclfimo1_500.jpg 532580_10151387488255482_1929948784_n.jpg o0800053312188305367.jpg tumblr_mbll9iO0ow1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb3ji8zWSG1qkx6eso2_500.jpg tumblr_mcruf7ULNF1rgiml2o1_400.jpg tumblr_mbngnmubpS1qclfimo1_400.jpg tumblr_mbj1ixO0xA1rr0svqo1_500.jpg tumblr_magi9dP2d51qiapv1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mgxgokY1pI1rzrejoo1_500.jpg External Links *Hello! Project discography entry (DVD) *Hello! Project discography entry (Blu-ray) Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2013 Photobooks Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~